The aftermath of torture,lies and betrayal
by elenp3
Summary: What happen's to Ryan and Natalia's relationship after Ryan's torture? will it bring them together? or create further chaos? how does Ryan cope? what could Natalia be hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a CSI:Miami story since there aren't alot on here. Also there aren't enough Ryan and Natalia story's so here you are. please review they are much appreciated :D this is after when Ryan gets tortured i think Ryan should have admitted to the team what he went through so this is my version of what should have happened. so on with the story ...**

RYAN POV:  
I woke up feeling the full extent of the past couple of days. The torture. I could feel my ribs burn when I stretched, my whole body was stiff and painfully. I mechanically got up, showered, changed and made breakfast, my mouth still hurt, every bite was a challenge. I picked up my badge and gun and headed for work. I didn't feel like work, wanted my life back to normal again, for everyone to like me again,not to have death glare's from Eric and Calleigh. Even Natalia wouldn't talk to me. I lock the apartment door behind me and got into my SUV and drove to the lab. I walked into the lab and went straight to the locker room, I was putting my stuff away when Eric and Calleigh walked in.  
"hi" I say awkwardly  
"don't even bother Wolfe" Calleigh said.  
"okay then, i get it"  
"get what? that we hate you for what you did? we are supposed to be your friends but you hid evidence from us! you don't really care about us do you, the only thing you care about is don't deserve to be a CSI anymore i have no idea why Horatio didn't fire your ass. you are not worthy of the badge you wear! we thought we knew you Wolfe but your just as bad as the criminals we put away!"  
"you have no idea what i went through!"  
"what you went through? you been through nothing!"  
"i went through more than you can imagine! i was gone for over 12 hours! i didn't answer my phone and no one thought to check on me! i went through a lot to protect this lab! you have no idea what i went through!"i shouted tears where welling up in my eyes  
"Ry-"  
"no! don't. just leave me alone i know how you two feel about me! i just thought maybe that you cared enough that when i'm gone for 12 hours with out a word one of you would check on me! its not me that doesn't care it is you" i say as a tear breaks free and falls down my cheek.  
"Ryan we-" Calleigh started but i was gone heading the one place where the person i needed was. I saw her stood in the break room.  
"Natalia" i say  
NATALIA POV:  
"oh hey Rya.. are you OK?" I ask. I take one look at his face and know somethings wrong.  
"do you hate me?"  
"what?! no! why?  
"because everyone else does" he said.  
"no they do-" i was interrupted Horatio walked in.  
"Mr Wolfe, Miss Boa Vista you have a crime scene down town"  
"okay Boss lets go Ryan" i say.  
RYAN POV:  
I follow Natalia to the SUV.  
"Ryan?"  
"yeah?"  
"i don't hate you"  
"thanks Nat it means alot"  
"come on lets go solve this Murder"  
When we we got there we spit off i went to process up stairs when Natalia processed the body.I had been processing for around 10 minuets when i find a tooth._ interesting might belong to the murderer, he must have escaped through the window._ I think to myself as i walk to the window, I found finger prints, i finished processing the window and turned back into the room. I was processing the rest of the room when i hear a creek and footsteps behind me i turn and find myself face to face with a crazed man, he was about my height, scruffy and he had blood all over him. His fist came flying towards my face and i hear the crunch of my nose.  
_"_**NATALIA!" **I shout before a fist hits my ribs i "ahhhh" i shout as pain flows through my ribs. _you have to do something Wolfe! fight back! _I think to myself as my body reacts to what I was telling it to do. I punch his face, kick his ribs before, he gets the upper hand of my already fragile body he punches my ribs again and again "ahhh" i shout again _where are you Nat? _I think to myself just then i hear her shout.  
"RYAN!"

NATALIA POV:  
I was processing the body when i hear Ryan shout.  
_"_**NATALIA!" **i froze intill i hear another shout  
"ahhhh" and again "ahhh i instantly react and run up the steps. when i got to the room Ryan was processing, i instantly recognize the attacker. there stood Nick punching at Ryan _my Ryan!._  
"RYAN!" I shout. the man ran towards me .  
RYAN POV:  
I watched in horror as the man turned and ran towards Natalia. I instantly react. _save Nat!_ I think as i ran and side tackled the man. "NAT DO SOMETHING!" i shout when the man pins me to the wall and his hands wrap around my neck I kick out but he wouldn't move. my breathing started to become limited, when the man leans in and says  
"Natalia is finally mine, after your gone she will be mine."  
"i wont let that happen. she does not want you"I say  
"and she want's you? Never! dream on lover boy! good-bye, Ryan Wo-" but before he could finish the sentence a shot rang out. his hands fell from my neck and I took in big gulping amounts of air, but still oxygen wouldnt come into my lungs, they where on fire. Before he could fall to the floor he whispered "she does not love you like you love her.".  
"Ryan?" Natalia says  
"cant...breathe..ribs...lungs...everything..burn's ...help..me" i manage before I fall and my mind goes blank.

**review please if you want more..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS NXT CHAPTER I DONT OWN ANYTHING *SNIFF *SNIFF. Btw nick doesn't actually die i made that up :D**

**Eric POV:  
**I felt horrible for what i said. _What had Ryan been through?_ I wonder and i carry on examining the evidence **  
Natalia POV:  
**I run to Ryan's side as his body goes limp. I check his pulse and i let out a breath of relief.  
"Ryan?" i say and tap his cheek as my other hand dallied Eric.  
"Ryan, please wake up" i try again but no answer.  
"Oh god Ryan please don't leave me" i say as tears well up in my eyes "just wake up please, open those big chocolate eyes for me, please you can't leave me now." I say tears well and truly flooding down my cheeks.

**Eric POV:  
**I finished with the evidence and was heading to Caleigh when i had a phone call, i answer.  
"Delko"i say  
"Eric its Natalia come to my crime scene now!"  
"What why?"  
"Ryan was attacked i got up to where he was and that SOB Nick was on top of him strangling him!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Eric please hurry h..He's...unconscious, i don't know what to do"  
"ok im on my way" i say as i hang up and run to get Caleigh.  
"Cal, come on we got to go to Ryan's and Natalia's crime scene, Ryan was attacked by Nat's psycho ex"  
"what oh god is he ok" she asks as we run to the SUV.  
"i don't know Nat said that Nick was on top of him strangling him and i don't know anything else but that he is unconscious. I say as we speed off down town.  
**Ryan POV:  
**I hear a buzzing in my ears, soon the buzzing turned into a mumble, then into a voice, _I know that voice. Natalia. _I think to myself, and then the voice started to sob big heaving sobs. My eyes flutter open.  
"N...Nat" i manage to say. My voice came out as a crock.  
"oh my god Ryan, i..i..i..Thought i lost you"  
"i...I'm...o..okay...do...don't...need...a..hosp.. Hospital" i said, every breath hurt an d left my throat burning.  
"no Ry you have to go your hurt"  
"no..i...i..cant"  
"Ryan pl-"  
"pl...Pleas..Don't..m..Make..Me"  
"fine at least let me see you. Where are you hurt?"  
"R..Ribs..Ne..Neck...mo..Mouth" I say  
"okay I'm going to take off your top, Ok?"  
"mmm hmm"i replied as i felt her hands tug my t-shirt from my pants, and the buttons being undone.  
"ohh my god! Ryan!" she gasps  
"w..hat?"  
"your all black and blue!"she sobs  
"h..hey..I'm ok..ay" i try to comfort her  
"Ryan i..i..oh god.. you look so..so..." she sobs harder i sit up and fight the pain and enveloped her in a hug "he..y..I'm ok..ay"

"Ryan it was Nick" she sobs  
"its..o..okay..n..ow..he..i..s..go..ne"  
"I'm so sorry Ry"  
"wh..y?"  
"this is all my fault, he..he came back for me, and nearly killed you in the process" she says as she pulls back. And looks at my bruises, confusion crosses her beautiful face and i now she has seen my previous wounds.  
**Natalia POV:  
**"Ryan-" i start when he cut me off  
"Tal..ia please.. n..ot no...w i... wil...l... tell.. y..ou la..ter i ju...st want.. to.. ge..t.. ou..t of.. he..re, can you.. h..elp m..e up?" he croaks out. I take his hand and help him up, he groans as pain flowed through his body, Once he was up he let go of my hand.  
"th..There...see..im..g-" he manages before his knees wobble's and he fell forward, i catch him and he leans on me taking big breaths, we were stood there and let him lean his weight on me, when he talks first.  
"Na..t i h...ave to te...ll you som..ething"

"what?"

"i..i..i..thi..think im..in..l" his speech was interrupted when we hear the front door open i feel Ryan tense and moves me behind him as if he was my personal body guard, i then decided he was the one for me, if he wanted.

**Ryan POV:  
**i step in front of Natalia, going into protective mode. I hear footsteps coming up the steps and i get ready to attack anyone who dares to be a threat to my Talia. The only woman i will ever love.  
The door burst open and...  
**DUN DUN DUN CLIFF HANGER! Review please : D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER :D DONT OWN ANY OF CSI:MIAMI L AND HERE IT IS CHAPTER 3...  
****_Previously: _**

**_Ryan POV:  
i step in front of Natalia, going into protective mode. I hear footsteps coming up the steps and i get ready to attack anyone who dares to be a threat to my Talia. The only woman i will ever love.  
The door burst open and...  
_****chapter 3:  
Eric POV:**  
We arrive at the scene and we rush to the house our guns drawn, we snuck quietly in just in case the suspect was still here or alive, i follow Caleigh up the stairs my brain whizzing through what we would come across. I was brought out of my thoughts when Caleigh burst through the door.  
**Ryan POV:  
**my brain was in overdrive thinking of the possibilities of who was climbing the steps, my body ached all over and i knew i wouldn't last long in a fight now _just get Talia out, no matter what. _I tell myself as two people rush in the room i instantly recognise them _Eric and Caleigh _I think as i release a breath of relief. I took in a big breath and immediately regret it as pain hits my ribs and my lungs, i moan out loud and fall to the ground.  
"ahh"I say as i land  
"RYAN!" I hear Natalia shot as she kneels down by me "Ryan?"  
"mmm?"  
"i think you really need to go to the hospital"  
"no..i..i..ca...plea..please..."  
"rya-"  
"p..pl...Please" i croak  
"fine but le the Paramedics see you? "  
"f..fine "I reply as Eric and Caleigh walk closer  
"Ryan we need to apo-"  
"do..don't...wan...want..to...tal...k...to..y...ou " i manage to say.  
"Ryan pl-"  
"No" was all i could say my throat was burning, every part of my body was in pain. When Natalia talked it was muffled.  
"Ryan are you okay you look really pale now" i heard her mummer "Ryan?" Her voice quieter now "Ry?" it was so distant now, like she was getting further away from me. "Ryan!" it was louder now. "RYAN!"  
"mmmm?" I say as i close my eyes.  
"Ryan are you sure your okay?" Natalia asks again  
"mmm...im...g-" but a sudden sting of pain hit my lungs "ahh" I moan again  
"Ryan where are you feeling pain the most?" Eric asks  
"Ev..ery..thing...my...lu..ngs..i...i..i...ca...an t...brea...th.."I say as my eyes start to flutter.  
"No! Ryan stay awake!" i hear Natalia say as my eyes start to droop. "Ryan please" i hear Natalia sob.  
"i..im...so..rry...Tal..ia...i..lo..ve..you..." i say before everything goes blank  
**Sorry so short but i thought i would update a short chapter, i will update as soon as i can so good-bye for now :D please review ! **


End file.
